A Night They will Never Forget
by DJ Vinyl Scratch
Summary: When Princess Luna throws one of the biggest parties of the year, Applejack decides to share her true feelings for a special rainbow pony, and asks her to go with her. NO LEMON


A Night They will Never Forget

When I'm in the sky, I am in my element. I feel like I'm at home. Even though I am flying in circles, loops and, at times pushing the speed of sound, I am completely and totally calm, and at peace. And that is saying something. I am always hyper, fun, and acting crazy. But, when I am in the sky, I am calm.

In fact, I was so relaxed, that when somepony from the ground called my name, I was snapped out of my trance, and started falling to the ground. I let out a scream as I started spiraling toward the earth, and I made contact with the ground with a thud. Everything hurt, but I don't think anything was broken, thankfully. I opened my eyes (which were shut much tighter than I originally thought) and looked up to see who had called me. Everything was spinning, and the figure came in as a blur.

"Ya'll right, sugercube?" the figure asked. The Sothern twang in her voice was a dead giveaway. Even though I didn't know which way was up, I knew immediately that it was Applejack.

"Ya… I'm fine…" I said with a slight moan in my voice.

"Ya sure Rainbow? Ya'll took a mighty big fall back there." She said with concern.

"I'm sure, I'm fine. What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well, I had a small question for y'all." She said to me

"Waddya need to talk about?" I asked.

"Well…" She said with very obvious nervousness in her voice, which really took me by surprise, because Applejack never gets nervous. She is always confident, strong, no regrets, no fear.

"Is everything OK Applejack? You're acting strange." I said with a raised eyebrow

"Ya, I'm alright, sugercube." She is a terrible liar. "It's just…" then she started fidgeting with her hat.

"What?" I said, starting to get a bit impatient. Then, she gave a large sigh, adjusted her hat one more time, and spoke.

"Well, ya'll know that Princess Luna's annual soirée thing-y is tomorrow, and ah was wonderin'… W-would you…" then she paused and started fidgeting with her hat again. She was blushing hard.

"Would I what?" I said. Then she bowed her head a bit, gave a small frown, and said,

"Never mind, sugercube. just forget ah said anythin'. I'll talk to you tomarrah, alright?" and with that she began to walk away. She obviously had something very important to say, and it was very clearly frustrating her, so I flew after her, and landed right in front of her, blocking her path.

"Applejack, tell me!" I said with some attitude in my voice.

"aww, it's nuthin'..." She said with that same defeated face, but a very forced smile. Then, loudly, I said,

"WHAT?" This defiantly surprised her. She closed her eyes, took a very deep breath, and then almost shouted,

"Would ya'll like to be mah guest tuh the soiree?" I was taken back. My best friend just asked me to be her guest at one of the fanciest parties of the entire year. I wasn't even planning on going to the soiree; to fancy and prissy for someone as cool as me. Besides, I had flying to do. I would never want to go to anything that prissy, would I? Maybe I would enjoy myself? Maybe I would just do it for her. She went through the trouble to ask to me, didn't she?

"Rainbow? Ya'll there?" She said with some concern. I guess I was spacing out.

"Uh, ya, I'm sorry." I was blushing, turning more red than blue. And then, what came out of my mouth next shocked even me. Maybe I said it out of habit, or just as a reflex, or maybe I had some sympathy for her, because she took the time to ask ME, of all ponies. But, without a stutter, nor any falter in my voice, I said to her,

"I would love to go with you." And with that, her Applejack's face lit up like a light bulb. I hadn't even quite comprehended what I my response was yet, but seeing her so happy was all the reason I needed to go with her. "So, where should we meet?" I said awkwardly.

"How 'bout ya'll pick me up at mah place 'round 5:00 tomarrah'?" She said.

"Yah, that sounds fine." I said. I'm still blushing. She had a giant smile on her face, and said to me,

"Thanks Rainbow Dash. It means a lot to me." And with that, she turned around and walked back to her house. I was in a bit of a daze. Then I shook my head a bit, and took off into the sky.

I didn't quite know where I was going, but I just flew. I flew in what felt like a straight line, and I just kept going and going, and going. I really didn't know what to think about what just happened. Did I just say yes to going to Princess Luna's party... with Applejack? And was I actually looking forward to it? No, of course I'm not. It's a prissy little party that I'm way to cool to go to. The only reason I said yes was because I felt bad for Applejack. That's why.

But that's a lie, and I know it. I don't really want to go to the soiree, but I wanted to be Applejack's guest. I was really looking forward to going with her. I need to talk to somepony about this... someone who is dear to me, and won't criticize me or Applejack for what was going on. I pulled a sharp U-turn mid air, and made tracks going in the opposite direction. I'm going to visit Fluttershy.

. . .

I landed in front of her hut, and gently knocked on the door. I was waiting for her, and began to daydream. I began to think about what had happened, what we were doing, and what I would expect tomorrow night at 5 o'clock. How she would look, all the fun we would have, the awkward stares we would get, and not have a care in the world about them. Then Fluttershy's voice interrupted my daydream.

" Rainbow Dash? um... Rainbow dash? Is everything ok?" She said with her normal sheepish tone.

"Hmm? Oh! uh... Yah, everything is ok." I said lamely.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Are you feeling alright? Would you like to step inside?" she offered.

"Yes, I'm feeling fine, but I would like to step inside if I could."

"Oh, of course! Please, come inside!" I trotted inside her little hut. It was a nice and cozy little place. It was decorated with greenery, some pictures, and basic amenities and furniture. It was nice and tidy as usual. "Take a seat. That is, umm, if you would like to..." she said.

"Thanks, Fluttershy." and with that I took a seat. She walked to her kitchen, and poured herself some tea that she was making before I came over. Then, she walked over to her fridge and grabbed... a monster energy drink? I was beyond confused. "I didn't know you liked energy drinks, Fluttershy. You don't really seem like the person that would enjoy them." I said with some curiosity.

"Oh no," she said, "I can't stand them. But I know that you love them, so I always keep at least one in my fridge, just in case you came over and needed one." She said with a proud smile.

"Thank you, Fluttershy." I said with a smile. With that I cracked open the top, and started drinking. The caffeine almost immediately started calming me down. After I drank about half the can, Fluttershy sheepishly spoke up, and said,

"So Rainbow Dash, what's bothering you?" I was silent for a moment, and then said to her,

"I'm just really confused right now." She said,

"Well, what's confusing you? Is it a math problem? Or a reading problem? I would love to help you. That is, um, if you wanted help." She said shyly.

"No, it's none of those." I replied. "It's more... It's more of a pony problem."

"Well, I could try talking to them, but I don't know of anypony that would want to make fun of you." She said.

"No, no one is making fun of me. It's really the opposite actually."

"I'm sort of confused..." She said with a small frown. Then I closed my eyes for a moment, and said to her,

"You know that Princess Luna's soiree is coming up, right?"

"Yes, I do. I wish I could go, but I have my animals to take care of, so I couldn't make it. I hope Princess Luna doesn't mind..."

"That's not really the point..." I said. "I found out that applejack was planning on going, and..." Then Fluttershy cut me off and said,

"Oh, that is fantastic! Who is she going with?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about, Fluttershy. Applejack is... well... Applejack asked ME to go with her." Fluttershy just kind of sat there for a moment, very wide eyed. She was obviously as shocked as I was, if not more. Then she said,

"Rainbow Dash, that is absolutely wonderful!" she said with a smile of pure joy. I could tell this was not a forced smile, trying to comfort me, she was actually happy. Maybe I DID make the right choice.

"Yah, I just..." and then, she cut me off again, and she was almost yelling,

"What are you going to wear? What time are you picking her up? What are your plans?" I haven't seen her this energetic and excited in... well... ever!

"I'm picking her up at 5, and I was just gunna wear something casual, and..."

"NO!" she shouted, starting to hover in the air. You can't dress casual to something like a soiree, and EXPECALLY not for Applejack."

"Well what do you suppose I wear? I don't really have anything fancy, at all."

"I'll make you something! I might not be as good as Rarity, but I think I might be able to make you something very elegant." She said smiling.

"Well, ok... I said nervously."

"You should get home and get some rest. It's going to be a big day tomorrow."

But Fluttershy, It's only 8:30..."

"GO HOME!" She yelled, and started shooing me out the door with a giant smile on her face. I obeyed and walked out the door.

"But Fluttershy, I..." but then, she shut the door on my face. "Nothing to do now but to find a cloud and sleep, I guess." I thought to myself. And with that, I took to the air.

. . .

I very deeply asleep in my cloud, but I was very restless. I was having a fantastic dream. I was dancing with Applejack. Not like how we do at Pinkie Pie's parties, but we were ballroom style dancing. There was a full orchestra off to the side playing a beautiful slow song that welled up emotion in my through. The orchestra quieted down, and Octavia played a wonderful lyrical cello solo. Tears started running down my face, not out of sadness or confusion, but out of pure happiness. This moment was perfect. Absolutely perfect. So perfect, that back in reality, I didn't notice Fluttershy trying her best to wake me up. She was shaking me, talking to me, and doing everything she could, but I would not wake. I was simply having too wonderful of a dream. She gave out a sigh, then flew to earth for a moment. When she returned, she had a full bucket of water. She splashed it on me.

That snapped me out of my sleep instantly, as I let out the grisliest screams I have ever screamed.

"Good morning Rainbow Dash!" She said cheerfully.

I moaned loudly, and said, "What time is it?"

"It is exactly 6:24 in the morning."

"Why did you wake me up so early?" I demanded.

"I-I'm sorry. But you have to get ready."

"I'm picking her up at 5..."

"Getting ready takes much longer than you think, Rainbow. Come on, let's get a move on. We don't want to waste any time."

"Ugh... please, just 5 more minutes..." I said with a moan, and throwing myself back on the cloud. She let out a deep sigh, and said,

"I didn't want to do this Rainbow Dash, but you leave me no choice." And with that, she actually picked me up, and started flying me toward her hut. This was going to be a fantastic day, I could tell...

. . .

When we got to Fluttershy's hut, she wasted no time getting me inside. She brought in a very large bucket or warm water and, quite literally, threw me inside. I was soaking wet, and my mane was hanging down into my face, but I realized that was her intention, when she took out soap and a brush and actually started scrubbing me, like they do in old cartoons.

"Fluttershy, what are you doing?" I said with a touch of frustration.

"You need to be clean before you go and pick up Applejack." she replied cheerfully.

"But I just took a bath the other day!" I exclaimed

"When was the last time you spend more than 5 minutes in the bath, and actually scrubbed yourself, and actually CLEANED yourself, not just got the dirt off?" She had a very good point. My baths are normally very quick and hasty, wanting to get out and start my day.

"Ok, you win." I said to her. And I just let her clean me with her brush. I assume she knows best.

At first I really didn't enjoy the treatment much, but after awhile it started feeling very relaxing, and I started really liking it. Once she was done with the brush, she walked into the other room and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. She squirted a dab in my mane, and began to work in. She was really scrubbing hard, but as much as it hurt, I knew it was for the best. Then my nose began to twitch a bit, picking up a very alien smell, and I said,

"Fluttershy, what shampoo is that?"

"Photo Finish's high quality salon shampoo, with conditioner. It has a flower smell to it. Do you like it?" I really didn't know how to respond to that. My shampoo is just whatever is cheapest when I go shopping. Never in my life would I think that my mane would be getting washed with the most expensive shampoo on the market, and leaving it smelling like FLOWERS. It was liberating to a since. I almost kind of liked it. Once she was done washing me, and she blew-dried my mane and tail. They were so soft, and light, and the smell was actually very beautiful.

"Wow Fluttershy, this looks really good!" I said to her with happiness.

"Well, thank you Rainbow Dash. I give several baths a day because of all my animals, but that is my special shampoo. I only use it on very special occasions." That really touched my heart, that Fluttershy would let me use her very special shampoo.

But there was no time to focus on my mane anymore, because grabbed me by the hoof and led me into her bathroom, and sat me down in front of her mirror. She reached into her drawer and pulled out... no.. no no no no no no no! That can't be true... She pulled out... MAKEUP.

I physically cringed at the sight of the stuff, and Fluttershy noticed.

"I know you don't like to wear it, but you need to for tonight." She stated plainly.

"But Fluttershy! It's so... Girly!" I said with a small wine in my voice. I rarely, if ever wear the stuff. I didn't even wear any to the gala.

"I know, Rainbow. Just for tonight. You can take it off as soon as you get home." She said, trying to comfort me. I really didn't want to do this. I hate makeup. It just makes me look so sissy and girly. I was way too cool to put it on. But then I thought for a moment, about why I was putting it on. I am going to the most elegant party of the year, just short of the gala, and I'm going with Applejack. I remembered how happy I had made her when I said I would go with her. Would it be worth it, for her? To see her smile?

I sighed, and said,

"Fine... I'm ready." And with that, she reached into her small makeup bad, and pulled out what seemed like 50 different tubes and cases. She spun me every which way, fluttering around me and rubbed my face all over with several creams, cover ups, and cosmetics. Then she patted my face down with a very heavy foundation that made me gag with all the dust it produced. Then she pulled out a black pencil and she told me to close my eyes. I did, and she started applying eye liner to my top eye lids. Then she told me to open them, and applied mascara with a very decently thick brush. It was very awkward and I really didn't enjoy the feeling of being touched all over, even if it was just by Fluttershy. I was very uncomfortable with it. But then, after what felt like several hours (probably because it was ) she stopped operating on me, and said,

"Ok, I think you're ready." And with that, she spun me around in my chair, and I was actually see myself for the first time. I looked amazing, and I mean that. I looked amazing. I can't believe that I am actually admitting those words to myself, but I am. Even with this makeup on, I looked really good. I just started at myself for some time, and even though my mind was racing with words, the only thing I was able to say was,

"Wow..." Fluttershy must have understood my emotions, and she gave a very proud smile.

"I think you are ready for the final piece." She said to me, in a very light and dainty voice. She motioned to her room, and I followed. When we entered her room, I could not believe my eyes. A beautiful white gown, resembling a wedding gown put on a manikin was before me. It appeared to be made out of silk, and had short sleeves. It looked like something only Rarity could make. It was sheik, and elegant, and it was the most beautiful dress I have ever seen, and I get to wear it.

"D-do you like it?" Fluttershy said sheepishly. Once again, I was at a loss for words. I simply just stood there with my mouth agape for what felt like an hour. When I was finally able to muster up the strength to talk, I said,

"Fluttershy, It... It's absolutely beautiful." Fluttershy held her head up high, closed her eyes, and smiled.

"I was up all night working on it. I was just so happy for you and Applejack, I just had to make it perfect." And then, she said,

"Would you like to try it on?" The idea of wearing a dress this wonderful almost seemed unreal, but I said to her,

"I would be honored." She removed the dress for me and put it in my hooves. She told me to go into her bathroom to try it on in privacy. I entered her bathroom, and shut the door. Before I put on the dress, I examined my makeup one last time. I really did look good. I was actually enjoying the treatment of being pampered, and looking fancy.

But enough of those thoughts. I picked up the dress and spent a good 5 minutes figuring out how exactly I am to put this thing on. Once I did, I wiggled my way inside of it, and examined myself. I looked like a bride on her wedding day. That made me overwhelmed with joy, and uneasy at the same time. Was I really about to go through with this? Is this the right decision? Fluttershy had put in so much time and effort, and Applejack was so happy, it would be downright selfish to back out now. I guess the show must go on.

I stepped out of the bathroom to find Fluttershy waiting for me. When she saw me with all the makeup and the dress, her eyes lit up. This made me give a very sheepish smile, and before I was even ready, she snapped a picture of me. I cringed at the sudden flash.

"Hey, Fluttershy, what was that fo..." But she cut me off by putting her hoof on my lips, and silently took the photo out of the camera. I did look good. I almost looked like a model. Fluttershy then turned her head and took a looked at the clock. It read 4:30.

"Let's go pick up Applejack." She said.

. . .

I was getting very ornery on the walk to Applejack's place because the dress was rather constricting. I couldn't get my wings fully extended to fly. Every time I would attempt to fly, even for a few feet, Fluttershy would always scold me slightly, and drag me back down to the ground. It was a painful walk. Finally, we arrived at Applejack's house, and we stood outside her door for a moment. I wanted to raise my hoof and knock on the door, but I was just so nervous. I had so many emotions flying though my head, emotions I had never felt before. It was all getting rather overwhelming. My bottom lip started to quiver a bit. Fluttershy noticed my obvious emotional struggle, gave me a small hug and said,

"You can do it, Rainbow. Do it for Applejack, do it for you." She stepped back a few paces, and let me on my own again. I raised my hoof, and slammed it down on the wooden door.

The knock seemed to echo all across the farm, but no one came to the door. I was just about to ask Fluttershy if we should leave, when the door opened a crack. A very familiar red coat answered the door.

"Eeyup?" He answered. It was Applejack's big brother, Big Mackintosh.

"Hey Big Mac." I said to him. "Is Applejack in there?"

"Eeyup." he replied.

"Is she ready yet?" I said.

"Nope." He said.

"Oh... Well should we come inside and wait for her?"

"Eeyup." He said with a head nod. And then he opened the door wider for us to enter. We walked inside the ranch style home, and waited for Applejack to make her appearance. Fluttershy and I just chatted amongst ourselves for a short time. I talked about the wonderbolts, she talked about all her animals, and Big Mac interjected occasionally with a 'Eeyup' or a 'Nope.' Then We heard some childish giggling at the top of the stairs. We all looked in that direction to see what exactly was going on. When we looked, the cutie mark crusaders, (Scootaloo, Sweetie Bell, and Applebloom) all scurried down the stairs with playful and somewhat guilty looks on their faces. Then, they got in a line, and said, one at a time,

"Rainbow Dash, the best flyer in all of Equestria..."

"We worked really, really hard to bring you..."

"Mah big sis, and your date tuh Princess Luna's soiree... thing-y..." Then they all said together,

"APPLEJACK!"

Then, all our eyes gravitated toward the top of the stairs, as a single orange hoof appeared. Then, what followed made us all go silent, and the Cutie Mark Crusaders lightly giggled. Inch by Inch, Applejack appeared out the confinement of the stairs, and, with a very cute embarrassed look on her face, came into full view. She had on as much makeup, if not more than I did. Her mane was wavy at her bangs, and long and flowing down the back. She didn't have any sort of a pony tail or a braid in her hair at all, contrary how she wears it day-to-day. She also wasn't wearing her signature hat. But the real thing that left us all speechless was her dress. It looked like something out of the wild west, but with a ballroom twist. It had round, poofy short sleeves, and was very form fitting until it came to around her waist, then it flared out and had more volume to it. It resembled a prom dress, with a wild west twist. She looked awe inspiring.

But I couldn't say it to her. In fact, I couldn't say anything. I was simply dumb-struck. She finished her decent down the stairs, and still had her embarrassed look on her face. She walked toward me, and said very sheepishly,

"Hey, sugercube." And with that she smiled at me.

"Hey Applejack." I said back, lamely. "Y-You look absolutely stunning." I said.

"Awww, well thanks sugercube. I recon ya'll'r lookin' mighty fine yourself." I gave the girlyest little giggle after that comment. It was somewhat embarrassing that someone as cool as me just made such a weak, girly little sound, but I really didn't care at that point. I was so focused on Applejack.

"Well Don't just stand there! Let's go take some pictures!" Scootaloo shouted. I snapped out of my trance and shook my head a bit. I saw the crowd starting to walk outside, and so I quickly trotted along behind them. Once we got outside, we were told where to stand, how to pose, and where to look. The whole process seemed slightly stupid and redundant, but Applejack seemed to be enjoying herself, so I played along.

After the crowed snapped what seemed to be a million pictures, Applejack spoke up, and said,

"Thank ya'll very much everypony, but ah reckon that Rainbow and I aughta get a move on." The crowed nodded in agreement, and they said their goodbyes to Applejack and I. (I think Scootaloo hugged me twice) I looked over to see the Apple family as a whole saying their goodbyes. Applejack looked somewhat out of place looking so beautiful, and in a very fancy dress amongst the rest of her family. But It didn't matter. I was ready to go to the soiree. Before we left, I had to say goodbye to one special pony. Fluttershy.

Fluttershy was standing a bit in the back, trying to be part of the action, but not get in ponies way. I walked up to her and said,

"Hey Fluttershy, I just wanted to say thank you. For everything."

"Your welcome Rainbow Dash. Now, go and have a good night. You can spend the night at my hut if you want so I can help you take your makeup off." I smiled at her. I was possibly the luckiest pony in the world to have such amazing friends. But thoughts were interrupted when a pony with a thick Sothern twang called to me and said,

"Hey Rainbow! Ya commin'?" I give a quiet laugh, and walked along side her to the soiree.

. . .

We walked right next to each other in total silence as we walked to the soiree. It was extremely awkward, and we both knew it. I could tell, we wanted to tell each other something about what we were doing. How excited or nervous we were, how good we looked, what food we hoped was going to be there, ANYTHING! Eventually, I just couldn't stand the tension any more, so for the sake of conversation, I said,

"So Applejack, What were the Cutie Mark Crusaders doing upstairs with you?" I could see that she was relieved that somepony had broken the ice, and she said,

"They were helpin' me get ready. Ah don't know the first think about dressin' up all fancy, so ah had the three of 'em help me."

"That's pretty cool! They did a fantastic job; you look amazing." I stated, proud that I was able to get some conversation flowing.

"Well thanks RD. Ah reckon they did a pretty swell job as well. And, ah must say, y'all'r lookin' very beautiful yourself." Did she just say what I thought she said? Did Applejack just call me beautiful? Even through all my makeup, one could tell I was blushing very hard. I gave an embarrassed smile, and tried to hide my blush. I said to her sheepishly,

"Th-thank you very much."

And before we knew it, we were at the event center that Princess Luna had rented out for the soiree.

The building was fairly tall, and made mostly of what appeared to be marble. There were Greek pillars guarding the front doors, and there was a long line of ponies waiting their turn to enter the center. Applejack and I took out spots in line and waited. We shared some basic chatter and conversation while we waited in line. She talked of some new apple dishes she was trying to cook, I talked about the wonderbolts, and we judged the couples and all the other dresses we saw. We saw Rarity further up in line, but we couldn't quite see her date. After craning our neck, we were finally able to see him, and we were both a little shocked. She was with Spike the dragon. Wow, I never thought she would go with him! But ah well, I'm happy for those two. I wonder if people are thinking the same things about us right now. Surely SOMEPONY would be a bit surprised to see Applejack and I dressed like this, and going to the soiree together. I tried to shut those thought out of my mind, and enjoy the night.

Finally, after a good forty five minutes of waiting, we were finally at the front doors. We were greeted by several Canterlot guards that were keeping security. They looked us over for a minute, then handed us a small slip of paper with the number 59 on it. I assumed this was to be our table number. Then, they opened the doors for us, using magic. We stepped inside, and we both gawked at the sight before us. The inside of the center was a giant ball-room, with a dome ceiling and more Greek pillars around the circumference of the dome. The dome was glass, and let in the beautiful night sky that was just starting to come into view now that the sun was setting. The room itself was constructed of marble, even more bright and extravagant that the outside. Before us was a grand staircase, furnished with bright red carpet. We descended the staircase, feeling like royalty as we entered what should be part of a castle. When we reached the bottom of the stairs, Princess Luna was waiting for us with a grand smile on her face. She was dressed in a black dress with her mane pulled into a ponytail.

"Howdy Princess!" Applejack said in a very friendly, warm voice. "This here sure is a fancy party!"

"Why, thank you Applejack." She replied proudly. "It took a lot of planning, but I think it turned out perfectly!"

"Well, I can't wait to sit down and taste the chow!" Applejack replied. Luna let out a giggle, and said,

"Dinner will be served in approximately twenty minutes. Until then, feel free to find your seat, relax, or wander around and talk."

"Well Thank ya'll very much Princess." With that, Applejack gave a small bow, and I followed her gesture.

We walked around the extravagant room, until we found the table marked 59. The table seated 6, so that means 2 other couples were going to be joining. We were both anxious to discover who our tablemates were going to be. We sat in mostly silence, still taking in the room around us. Then, a couple of ponies strolled toward us, and took their seats across from Applejack and I. I could not believe who it was. It was Soarin and Spitfire, from the wonderbolts! Soarin was wearing a white tux, and Spitfire was wearing a blue dress that complimented her orange tone. I was beyond star struck, and started fidgeting in my seat. Applejack noticed and gave a giggle. Then, a few moments later, we were both shocked to see who the final two ponies were. Princess Cadence and Shining Armor appeared and took their seats. Applejack and I looked at each other in shock.

"Cadence, Shining Armor, It is an honor to see you two again!" I exclaimed.

"It is a delight to see you two as well, Applejack and Rainbow Dash." Cadence replied.

"What are you two doing here? Don't you have royal business to be taking care of?"

"That can all wait." Shining Armor said. "Tonight, I want to have fun and relax." he said coolly. This was turning out to be a wonderful table arrangement. My heroes, and royalty sitting at the same table as Applejack and I. It was amazing. All six of us carried on intimate conversation for a good ten minutes, when suddenly, the food arrived with gusto. The first course was a few samples of bread and butter. I wasn't even able to get to the basket before Applejack took about four rolls. Then she passed the basket over to Soarin, and he took the rest. Bad idea on the passing. Then we got some soup, which tasted delicious. It appeared to be a cream of mushroom soup, or something along those lines. Then, we were handed salads, which I cringed at. I hate salads. I feel like I'm eating a bag of yard trimmings. I wanted to push my plate away and gag. But then I noticed that everypony, including Applejack, was eating their salads. I didn't want to cause a scene at the party, so I took a deep breath, and scarfed down the salad as quickly as I could.

The rest of dinner continued without incident, and soon all six of us were stuffed beyond belief and were laying back in our chairs.

"Ah reckon that there was one of the best meals Ah'v had in a long time." Applejack said, while patting her stomach. Everypony else at the table muttered their agreement, and all smiled.

Then, princess Luna's voice became audible over the loudspeakers, and she said,

"Thank you, everpony, for coming to my soiree! It is an honor to have all of you here tonight. I hope the meal was satisfactory. Now, I would like to introduce the famous Canterlot Symphony Orchestra, with their lead cellist, Octavia! Please enjoy the rest of your evening and have a good time." And with that, the crowd all stomped their hooves, and awaited the music.

All the lights dimmed, and a few spotlights appeared on the orchestra. The music started, and I was immediately dumbstruck. The music was so beautiful, and moving. It stirred up emotions in me. Emotions that I had never felt before. It seemed to bring out a side of me I never knew I had. I felt soft, and in love. I looked at Applejack, and for the first time, I saw her in a new light. She looked amazing before, but now, she looked beautiful. I was in love. I was in love with Applejack, and with each chord the orchestra played, my emotions grew deeper and stronger. Then, she said to me,

"Hey Rainbow, would you like to dance?" I stared at her with a smile that could only be described as a smile of love. I said to her,

"I would be honored." We left the table, and made our way to the middle of the dance floor, under the dome. The stars and the moon shone brightly on us. We pulled each other close, and we started to dance. Just like in my dream, we started to dance. The music moved us, and drove us, and took us into a world that we didn't know existed. We were to an extent, waltzing with each other, and we were loving every minute of it. Everypony was staring at us, probably making comments about us, but I didn't care. I was here with Applejack, and that was all I cared about.

I was so happy, I started crying. Tears welled up in my eyes, and eventually streamed down my face as I gave out gentle sobs.

"Is everythin' all right, Rainbow?" Applejack asked with concern.

"Yes Applejack," I said. "Everything is perfect."

We continued dancing for the rest of the song, and once it was over, we received applause from the entire soiree. I looked into each other's eyes, and I said something I never thought I would say:

"I love you, Applejack." She looked at me, and wither tears in her eyes, she said,

"Ah love you too, Rainbow Dash." And with that, we pulled each other into a passionate embrace.

The party continued until about one in the morning. Ponies came and left the dance floor, and the orchestra played song after song, but Applejack and I were stuck in a sort of parallel universe, where everything seemed like a blur. A world where nothng else mattered. Just us, living in the moment. We just danced and dance and dance all night long, until somehow We wound up back at Applejack's house, and I was dropping her off.

"Thanks for a wonderful night, Rainbow Dash. Ah had an amazin' time." I smiled and said,

"I did too." We smiled at each other for a moment, until Applejack spoke up and said,

"G'night Rainbow Dash. Ya'll have sweet dreams."

"You too." I answered. And with that, Applejack stepped inside, and closed her door.

. . .

By the time I finally got back to Fluttershy's hut, it was about two thirty in the morning. I walked inside, and saw her in her evening cloths and holding a glass of warm tea.

"Welcome back!" she said quietly." Did you have a good time?" I Smiled, and with a tear in my eye I said,

"I had the best night of my life."

~End


End file.
